


Rap Battle

by Msknight10



Category: Rap - Fandom, Rommel
Genre: Other, Rap, WW2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6726454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Msknight10/pseuds/Msknight10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a fan made rap!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rap Battle

EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WAR!!!

Erwin Rommel and Elin Rommel AKA: The Rommel Duo  
VS  
Montgomery and Patton AKA: The allies Generals

BEGIN!!!

Rommel: So this is Montgomery and Patton.  
Elin: Looks like it, father.   
Rommel: Well I’m going to teach you two how to stand and pay attention closer to the front line than you were to yours wives,  
‘cause the name is feldmarschal Erwin Rommel and I’m not afraid of any Monty or Patton. Even my own daughter can beat you two down like the attacks on London and Pearl Harbor. 

Montgomery: Well nice try there, Africa corpses!  
Patton: Yeah, cause we are the allies greatest generals ever to fight you.  
Montgomery: You may have beaten me in France 1940, but you never broke down my lust for revenge!   
Patton: I may not have been in the start of the war, even more reason I have to beat you two down to two plumbs!  
Montgomery: Even if you defeated the man before me here in Africa, so are you two on the wrong side of the equator. You even brought your own daughter to defend you against me, Rommel!   
Rommel: Oh yeah?! Listen to this Monty!   
Elin: I’m the first female and youngest feldmarschal in the reich army I even brought your pride down the plunge when you retreated with your division in France. You wouldn’t be anything right now without your allied wife George!   
Patton: Why you little brat! If anyone between me and my friend Monty here was the wife it would be him, sure you have right when it comes to the kind of help you need to defeat you two is pretty much everything, but you can’t defeat the beat that I have with me. I’m from U.S.A! I have the biggest machines you two would ever see, I got some of the strongest with me just to get here! So you two should chill and take a seat ‘cause I just beat you two with one single word; Italy!

 

Rommel: Are you sure about that?  
Elin: I think someone thinks he’s a big shot…  
Rommel: You may have some of the latest machines from your home country, Patton. But one question… do you have the sun protection with you? Cause you are going to get burned!

Elin: I may not be the tallest, the fattest or even the oldest, but I got the skills, I got the brains, I got the style to kick your asses back to your bosses in diapers. I respect Churchill and Roosevelt that I do, but sometimes you just got to serve some dishes with some trash to make a victory possible. I haunted you to the English channel, Montgomery, before my 30th birthday. Doesn't that mean I’m the most skilled, smartest and literally the coolest youngest feldmarschal who have done that? And Patton here in Africa I beat you not once or twice or three times but four times, I will give you two so much beating you will look like the tanks gave birth to you.   
Montgomery: You little dumb Missy, I fought a war before you even was ten. I can serve you some spanking for your words. But I will stay calm, because either way your troops are retreating and we are haunting you down to bring you to justice and like that… the hammer is dropped on you.   
Patton: You may have fought me before, Elin Rommel. But you forgot how many divisions you needed to beat me four times, wasn't it around 4 divisions? And you, Rommel, are going to die by our canons and guns we are going to make you two taste the sand underneath my boots as I beat down on you like your eagles screams for death! Isn’t that right Monty? 

 

Patton: … Montgomery…? What are you even doing?!

Monty: Not now, Patton! I’m busy here kissing Elin.  
Elin: Aren't you a naughty gentleman? *giggles*  
Rommel: I give up! You guys can have her I’m out of here!  
Patton: DON’T LEAVE ME WITH THIS TWO, ROMMEL!!! I BEG OF YOU!!!

 

Me: … Who won…? Who’s next? You decide!


End file.
